Les Trois Voeux du Roi
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Un jour de profonde décrépitude à une station essence, Stiles surprit un Leprechaun vert en vadrouille et décida de le pister sur un coup de tête. Mais voulait-il vraiment savoir quel monde se cachait dans la forêt en ce début presque caniculaire de printemps ? Et qui en était le roi privilégié ?
1. Attire-le moi !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Cette fiction a été écrit pour l'Évent Saint-Patrick de la page FB Défis pairing.  
Contraintes : présence de la couleur verte et d'une créature surnaturelle, 10'000 mots maximum, 3 chapitres en tout !

Un spécial "Encore : MERCI" à ma merveilleuse bêta-lectrice, MlleHeathcliff !

* * *

Et hop, 35 dollars noyés par la pompe à essence ! Appuyé nonchalamment contre une carrosserie cabossée, un jeune individu de sexe masculin soupira, déconcerté à l'encontre de ces liasses de billets qui lui glissaient peu à peu entre les doigts chaque semaine. Il aurait appelé cela du vol s'il ne chérissait pas autant sa Roscoe et n'était pas touché par l'impact écologique que causerait une baisse du prix du baril, sans quoi tout le monde se précipiterait pour redémarrer sa voiture à la peinture poussiéreuse. Mais bon, il n'était pas trop au courant de ces choses-là et peut-être qu'il ne déduisait qu'à tort et à travers des ouï-dire fallacieux. Qui, à notre époque, prétendait savoir ce que la Terre cachait réellement en guise de ressources, après tout, elle s'était enquiquinée de thérianthropes sur son territoire pour tuer son propre ennui.

Reniflant sans raison, la lassitude se fit plus lourd sur ses épaules et il rabattit sa capuche marron pour s'en servir de visière. L'air était sec et froid, contrairement à l'intensité du soleil, trop bas en cette saison pour être pourchassé par la grisaille matinale. Moqueur, il aveuglait tout le monde, surtout lorsqu'on avait le malheur de lui faire face sur la route. Les pupilles rétrécies, le garçon tapi dans son sweat-shirt s'était déjà fait avoir pas plus tard qu'hier à un tournant, asservi par surprise comme un insecte dans les fils éclatants de rosée d'une toile d'araignée, plus justement paralysé comme une biche dans le rayon des phares. Il était bien là tous les animaux du monde ; de l'asticot gesticulant à la truite frétillante, du phasme efflanqué à la girafe encombrante, du campagnol angoissé à la chèvre démente, il était un zoo de caprices divins à lui tout seul. Il s'y accrochait, ou elles s'accrochaient à lui, étiquettes vulgaires parmi d'autres. Il ne faisait plus la différence, il revêtait ces costumes avec l'aisance d'un acteur, tant que ceux-ci n'avaient pas d'attributs surnaturels pour en redorer la puissance. Ça, Stiles ne le sera jamais ; puissant.

Ses divagations mises de côté un bref instant, il ne pouvait pas mentir en disant que ce début d'année l'horripilait progressivement de par son inactivité perpétuelle. Il en avait des douleurs musculaires à ne rien faire, quand il ne vaquait pas à une énième sieste pour noyer sa torpeur. Un Stilinski endormi était un Stilinski intoxiqué par l'accalmie, cela rimait, mais n'avait rien de plaisant. Cette étendue d'eau plate, monotone, s'ancrait dans les pores de sa peau et refusait de broncher, plus résistante que sa hyperactivité. Il s'était battu, il le faisait encore, hélas Beacon Hills était devenue une Némésis farouche. La ville était similaire à l'usage d'un terrain vague en hiver, c'est-à-dire pas loin de la vivacité que manifestait un rat mort ou toute autre métaphore possible et inimaginable... Il en gardait toujours une ribambelle dans son tiroir lorsqu'il avait envie de se plaindre auprès de Scott, elles étaient ses gardes-fous. Sa préférée ; trouver une affaire croustillante s'avérait plus compliqué que de ressusciter Peter Hale.

Arraché brusquement de ses propres pensées, il se crispa au sourire mental que lui renvoyait l'oncle psychopathe au milieu de sa maison calcinée. Un frisson déplaisant se prolongea d'un bout à l'autre de sa colonne vertébrale. Ouais, en fait, non... Juste, _non_. Mieux valait qu'il ne s'égarât pas sur ce terrain-là ou il ferait tout aussi bien de crier directement au loup.

Pour en revenir à des problèmes moins problématiques, selon une opinion très subjective qui ne tenait qu'à lui (évidemment), l'avenir de la planète en général était un sujet qui avait de quoi être approfondi. Quelques recherches pourraient lui être par conséquent productives, voire un minimum salutaire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui — sans rire — et avait donc l'occasion inespérée de s'y mettre aussitôt rentré. Sa décision était prise, quitte à crever d'inertie, il le ferait en compagnie d'un écran d'ordinateur. Il ne pouvait ainsi qu'adresser un énième grand merci ironique à celui qui avait instauré des jours fériés pour les étudiants durant lesquels ses neurones s'abrutissaient intensément ! Encore :

MERCI

D'un roulement de pupilles ostentatoire, il desserra la poignée du carburateur et se détourna de la Jeep pour replacer le levier dans son réservoir initial. Alors qu'il essuyait distraitement ses mains sur son jean, une tache verdâtre attira son regard au niveau des portes automatiques. Il fronça les sourcils à l'émergence d'un petit bonhomme à la barbe bien fournie, tirant sur le roux, qui sortait du magasin en pestant des noms d'oiseaux. Il n'était pas plus élevé que les hanches du lycéen et s'était accoutré de la tête aux pieds d'un costume kitsch et sûrement démodé depuis des siècles. L'épais tissu et les épaulettes ornées de fioritures encombraient ses mouvements, sans oublier l'incommodante ceinture en peau d'ours (ou de crapaud, de pigeon, de coléoptère... pour le peu qu'il en avait à cirer) qui compressait le tonneau à bière qu'engrossait son ventre. Stiles mettrait sa main au bûcher qu'il avait des origines irlandaises ; cet a priori lui venait avec la force d'une secousse tectonique. Le vieil archétype était ma foi comique avec son front bourru surmonté d'un chapeau et ses bras chargés de ce qui correspondait évasivement à du chocolat pour enfants — celui qui imitait la fausse monnaie.

Il avait vu des énergumènes improbables en ville, la plupart avaient même attenté à sa vie... Mais croiser un Leprechaun à une station essence ? Quelqu'un devait lui préparer une mauvaise blague, c'était impossible autrement. En plus des mythes grecs et japonais, on n'allait pas non plus lui faire avaler l'existence de toute la palette nordique ! Puis, quoi encore, demain, il découvrirait une fée, une sirène et un ogre sur son pallier pour fêter Pâques ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Il allait se transformer en chèvre à force, ou en dindon de la farce — il n'avait pas encore décidé.

Face à ce spectacle, il ne put réprimer un rire imperceptible, jusqu'à ce que les yeux assassins, enfoncés dans leur orbite, dudit nain le stoppassent net dans un hoquet. C'était comme si ce regard l'avait percé à jour et lui en voulait personnellement, prêt à se jeter sur lui pour l'étouffer avec les emballages dorés et badigeonnés de cacao. Il en eut un frisson et, voulant passer ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes d'un geste aussi rapide que distrait pour se redonner contenance, il en retroussa sa garde-vue de fortune. Exposé au ciel, il fut seul juge de son anxiété.

Pourtant, à décompte que le suspect s'éloignait vers l'allée principale, le bout des doigts de l'humain le taquinait d'agir. Les joues rougies par l'alcool et les vêtements autant criards que champêtres insinuaient le doute dans son esprit exacerbé. Un pressentiment. Et si c'était vrai ? S'il venait bien de rencontrer une créature folklorique, avec le pouvoir de réaliser ses vœux les plus chers ? Ce serait le jackpot, à lui le bonheur et la richesse au pied de l'arc-en-ciel ! D'accord, cela sonnait complètement ridicule à voix haute, mais il était de son obligation civique de faire la lumière entre la légende et la réalité, non ?

Subitement, la créature s'absenta de la scène et cette disparition le fit paniquer plus que de raison. Son ticket de sortie au carrousel de la monotonie se faisait la malle ! Il devait le suivre. Il le fallait. Pour la science. Oui, c'était ça, il l'observerait pour le bien commun de la connaissance universelle ou quoique ce fut avec un nom stylé et un dessein fondamental.

Dans une impulsion folle, il retira sa carte de crédit de la borne et s'empressa de remonter dans sa voiture préférée. Enflammé par le besoin d'aventure, il enclencha le moteur à plein jus et... elle ronronna paresseusement en écho à son enthousiasme, pas le moins du monde pressée de quitter le parking provisoire.

— Bouge tes fesses, ma belle ! trépigna-t-il en appuyant sur l'accélérateur comme un chevronné.

L'encouragement feignit son effet et dans un dérapage périlleux, il s'engagea sur les pas du haut-de-forme en inspirant fortement. Il jetait des coups d'œil partout, dans l'espoir de revoir l'apparition verte, en vain. Les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de redoubler et plus il appuyait sur la pédale, plus la peur prenait le dessus sur sa prudence. Freinant à un feu rouge à un demi-mètre de la ligne blanche, il était déjà à l'extrémité de la rue que le Leprechaun n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie. Stiles dut se faire à l'idée prématurément, il avait manqué sa chance. Celle-ci avait disparu en l'espace d'un claquement de doigts et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Néanmoins, une pensée plus obscure s'insinua en lui et l'agaça plus qu'il ne le laissait prétendre ; s'il avait été un loup-garou herculéen, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

— Bordel...

Il tapa une paume contre le volant, accablé par sa propre bêtise. L'excitation se changea en rage avant qu'il ne le réalisât. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, heurtant le cuir toujours plus fort. Son échec était laborieux et il n'était même pas capable de dire pourquoi cela le frustrait autant. Il refusait de l'encaisser. Ce n'était plus un tempérament lunatique qu'il endossait, mais une véritable névrose. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé, hein ? Le surnaturel ne tombait pas des arbres et ne faisait pas la tournée des supermarchés en quête de sucrerie ! Il se tapissait dans l'ombre et attendait son heure pour l'égorger. Il était vicieux, manipulateur et était doué pour le paralyser, le frapper, le kidnapper et le parasiter jusque dans ses rêves.

Il savait tout cela, il le savait. Mais il courait toujours au-devant du danger. Il en avait fait sa drogue, au point qu'il était dorénavant pris d'hallucinations lilliputiennes. Et c'était ce constat qui était le plus insupportable ; il aimait le frisson face à l'inconnu et depuis qu'il y avait goûté, la banalité lui donnait de l'urticaire.

Soudain, un sifflement de klaxon le fit sursauter. Un automobiliste chauve en 4L se dessina avec diligence dans le rétroviseur. Piteux, le fils exemplaire (en songe) leva une main en signe d'excuse et se gratta la nuque de l'autre. Après une copieuse expiration, il se décida enfin à passer le carrefour à régime d'escargot. Enclenchant la première, le silence stupéfait qui habita immédiatement le moteur de la Roscoe fut assourdissant. Sur l'échelle de la folie, il était à un beau vingt sur six.

Maintenant, quoi ? Il rentrait en fermant les yeux sur cette course-poursuite affreusement gênante et absurde ?

— Hey, la chauve-souris, presse le champignon ! beugla en réponse une voix grasse à sa droite.

Le véhicule fit une embardée dans un concert de crissement de pneus et de toussotement, et se stoppa en double file. Ébahi, le conducteur dévisagea la silhouette vautrée mollement à la place du mort et qui soulevait un sourcil torve, dévoilant un œil vitreux. Il n'était plus question de mirage grotesque, mais d'un passager clandestin on ne peut plus palpable, constitué de chair et d'os. Ses traits creusés et ses rides faisaient ressortir son expression blasée, presque grognonne, et accentuaient ses pommettes saillantes. Alors qu'il croisait les bras de mécontentement, un rot rustique et parfaitement calculé retentit entre eux. Il avait sans équivoque un coup dans le nez. Stiles avait envie de s'éclater lui-même le front contre le compteur de kilomètres tellement cette situation était le comble de l'ineptie, mais il se fit violence et se mordit la langue.

Installée dans un siège de deux fois sa taille, l'effigie des contes médiévaux semblait encore plus petite, mais étonnamment costaude, que lorsqu'elle marchait sur la chaussée. Cela s'équivalait à avoir un condensé de toutes les humeurs mal léchées des Hale à travers les âges dans un unique corps ivre de quatre-vingt-quinze centimètres. À nouveau, ce n'était pas un chapitre sur lequel il aimerait se hasarder...

— Quoi ? T'es trop stupide pour saisir le sens du mot « champignon » ? maugréa au quart de tour le fameux personnage. Quelle bande de pigeons vous faites !

Yep, exactement le même caractère que celui de leur alter ego lupin ; un lien de parenté serait à augurer... Troublé, Stiles secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Sainte-Mère de Dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrêtât de produire ce genre de comparaison inutile.

Il reporta son champ visuel sur le barbu (au moins l'un d'eux l'était...), mais ce n'était littéralement pas le moyen idéal pour aider ses réflexions à se recentrer, plutôt le contraire en fait.

— _Vous_ faites ? interrogea-t-il, dérouté, faute de n'avoir rien de mieux sur le moment.

O.K., ce n'était peut-être pas la requête la plus intelligente à formuler dans un contexte de ce type. Elle brillait d'incrédulité et n'avait pas le moindre intérêt. Mais, hé, il était quelque peu pris de court. Soyez un brin compréhensif.

— Les humains, Monsieur Stilinski, expliqua l'inconnu manifestement pas catégorisé « humain » en changeant diamétralement de ton.

Cependant, aucun hochement positif du minois prépubère ne vint. À une longueur d'accoudoir, le cerveau de Stiles était en train de jeter l'éponge sans plus de cérémonie. Peut-être parce qu'il était en face d'un nabot narcissique qui négligeait les siens ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il était terrassé par une immense onde de fatigue et un ras-le-bol existentiel ? Ces éventualités ou aucune, il n'allait quand même pas digérer que des races supérieures de bipèdes (sacré bousculade dans le tableau de la chaîne alimentaire) peuplassent en secret les contrées sauvages des Diesel et autres barbares 95 et 98 sans-plomb.

En un bruit concis, l'entité fantasque joignit ses mains, pareil à un businessman qui avait la condescendance de traiter un cas pénible, voire casse-couille. Preuve de son humilité, il se pencha en avant et se mit à articuler lentement chaque syllabe avec un accent prononcé :

— Deux bras, deux guibolles, pas d'ailes ; un humain, quoi. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, s'impatienta-t-il à l'improviste en abattant son dos contre le dossier. Je ne fais pas la charité, même aux déficients.

Son aptitude inhabituelle à sauter du vouvoiement au tutoiement attira l'attention de son interlocuteur suffisamment de temps pour semer le désordre dans sa matière grise. Il était pire que lui, à battre le chaud et le froid quand il s'exprimait, l'expression sans cesse déformée par une contrariété insondable. S'il y avait eu un bébé entre les Hale et les Stilinski, pour sûr qu'il aurait fait partie de la fami— Le futur géniteur s'étrangla alors dans le vide, pulvérisant en morceaux son délire. Sa jambe s'agita sous le tableau de bord. _Ha, ha, ha_ , il l'avait encore fait, il y avait encore pensé... Cela se pervertissait en pathologie. L'adolescence, les hormones, quel superbe prétexte !

Heureusement, une série d'inspirations lui permit de reprendre son souffle, alors que ses phalanges blanchissaient de part et d'autre du volant. Le regard porté par-delà le pare-brise, une lumière parut s'éclairer en lui pour chasser une image effrontément dérangeante.

— Je ne suis pas déficient ! se révolta-t-il en retroussant le bout de son nez.

— Soit, soupira d'agacement l'Irlandais (L'était-il ?), comme s'il s'adressait à une cause perdue.

Il leva les yeux au paradis avec tant d'exagération que, méfiant, la vision de Stiles à côté de lui se réduisit en deux fentes.

— Comment connais-tu mon nom, d'abord ? argua-t-il sous le couvert de l'aigreur.

— Je sais lire, railla la créature farceuse en brandissant le portefeuille devant le nez de son propriétaire.

Celui-ci s'empressa de vérifier son pantalon, mais le fait ne tarda pas à choir, un malotru lui avait dépouillé les poches sans qu'il ne le remarquât. Il fut pris d'un lourd sentiment d'embarras et se racla la gorge.

— Hm, puis-je ? s'excusa-t-il en pointant du doigt l'objet du délit pour pouvoir le récupérer.

Le Leprechaun le confisqua d'un « Ah, ah... » réjoui et moqueur.

— J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur, argumenta-t-il en considérant le coffre de la Jeep par-dessus son épaule.

Fébrile, la tête de l'ignorant se désarticula d'emblée dans la direction indiquée. À son insu et désarroi profond, cette dernière avait été farcie comme le cul d'une poule et une montagne, une orgie de pièces en chocolat en débordait jusqu'à s'affaler sur la boîte à vitesses et menacer d'encombrer les manœuvres. Certains écus dévalèrent à flanc, sorte de « bonjour » métallique, pour légitimer leur arrivée tandis que le reste obstruait la vitre arrière. Quelqu'un avait foutu la pagaille à l'intérieur de _sa_ Jeep. Il allait empailler le coupable à même le sol et se venger par un choc glycémique sur la marchandise.

Malgré ce gage, quand il revint vers l'envahisseur pour lui soutirer des explications, il s'étonna de voir une mine revêche en travers de sa denture jaunasse. Ils étaient visiblement aussi désapprobateurs l'un que l'autre de cette collaboration hasardeuse, alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de saper le plancher de sa bagnole ?

— Mais comment as-tu—

— Boucle-la et démarre.

Bizarrement apeuré par son timbre autoritaire, il s'exécuta. La route défila alors durant d'interminables minutes, sans qu'il n'osât ouvrir la bouche. En fait, c'était plus fort que lui, quelque chose le bloquait inconsciemment et dès que le nain lui faisait une remarque, rare moment où l'atmosphère silencieuse était proscrite, il s'y rangeait plus vite que son ombre. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait surtout de forcer le pied de Stiles à vrombir au-dessus de la limitation. La voix caverneuse s'insinuait en lui et le persuadait d'opérer de telle ou telle façon. Elle influençait l'esprit critique de l'adolescent, le faisait acquiescer docilement au moindre son prononcé. Elle avait le talent improbable de lui fermer le clapet, un exploit que même les membres de la meute n'avaient jamais su se vanter. Il n'était pas de ceux dont on freinait le débit de paroles, sinon, autant ne pas être présent du tout.

Saloperie de Leprechaun... Il aurait préféré que la créature se contentât de confection et de raboter des chaussures en bois, de commettre des farces bénignes envers le premier venu et de compter les pièces d'or de son chaudron de pacotille ; pas de le contraindre à faire ses quatre volontés en y mêlant sa Roscoe d'amour !

Pauvre Roscoe, elle parut, en effet, désapprouver le chemin de terre qu'ils arpentaient désormais. L'époque où ils avaient eu le génie de rouler dans la zone forestière, elle s'était fait tirer la croupe par une dépanneuse à cause d'une boue diluvienne. Il lui en subsistait encore quelques traces terreuses entre les jantes pour attester de ce délicat épisode.

— Ta voiture est un tout-terrain, arrête de jouer les mijaurées ! déchanta l'amateur de Villageoise.

Quoique épaté qu'il lise en lui plus facilement qu'un livre ouvert, Stiles exposa néanmoins une grimace offusquée. _Ne me cherche pas sur ce terrain-là_ , rétorqua-t-il du tact au tact en son subconscient, inspiré quant à un humour éternellement sarcastique.

Au final, le Leprechaun avait vraisemblablement gaspillé son ultime parcelle de moqueries, puisqu'il se mit à bâiller, son entrain à moitié épanché par la bouteille. Ils s'ignorèrent de manière théâtrale ; l'un, ses facultés rivées sur l'étroitesse du sentier, l'autre à admirer le paysage sylvestre, foncièrement désabusé d'être escorté de force via un débile des bas quartiers. _Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'Il pouvait bien trouver chez ce gosse ?_

— Gare-toi, le piaf ! s'époumona-t-il d'un coup et l'ordre intempestif alarma Stiles plus que de nécessaire.

Sitôt, la pédale de frein pila pour la deuxième fois et les roues sous le capot se rebellèrent sauvagement dans la bouillasse de feuilles qui parsemait les alentours. La Jeep miraculeusement immobilisée, son conducteur ferma les yeux pour inspirer. Ce barbare gaélique allait l'envoyer au cimetière, ou l'enterrer de mal en pis dans cette forêt. Puis, dans quelle espèce de trafic était-il en train de s'embarquer pour avoir en commande deux tonnes de chocolat ?

Par réflexe, il ramassa une des pièces qui s'étaient faufilées sous son siège et s'étonna du poids de la chose ; c'était beaucoup trop lourd et trop froid pour du cacao et du lait. Il aurait dû s'en méfier plus tôt, un Leprechaun transportait de l'or, pas à manger. Toutefois, au lieu de s'en insurger, il se contenta de la glisser furtivement dans la doublure ventrale de son sweat-shirt. Son véritable possesseur n'avait qu'à pas être occupé à sauter à l'extérieur du fourgon illicite, portière béante, à la seconde fortuite... Le shérif n'appellerait pas ça du vol s'il le démasquait, mais un juste retour des « comptes ».

Il détachait sa ceinture lorsqu'un déverrouillage de serrures sévit dans son dos.

— Descendez, Monsieur Stilinski, les poubelles ne sont pas acceptées, appuya alors le mi-homme, le pif immergé dans le coffre en conquistador aguerri.

— Pardon ? s'offensa le vouvoyé et il redoubla de rapidité pour sortir.

Comment ce blanc-bec osait-il poser ses sales pattes sur sa bagnole ? Comment avait-il le culot de traiter son bijou de « poubelle » alors que ce n'était pas la sienne ? Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une voi— La mâchoire de Stiles se décrocha avec la véhémence d'un boulet de canon.

— Où est le choco... L'argent ?

Il avait de la peine à en croire ses yeux, mais l'amas astronomique qui s'était accumulé dans sa Jeep s'était volatilisé. Le Leprechaun émit un esclaffement mystérieux à son interrogation et leva sa main gauche le plus proche possible du visage du cadet sans un mot. Alors, il sut, le quidam au costume clownesque n'eut qu'à claquer deux doigts. _Clap !_

Estomaqué. Il n'avait que cet adjectif à la bouche et celui-ci roulait, roulait, identique à une bille que l'on pousserait aux arrondis d'un bol à l'aide d'un jet d'eau. Un total étranger le confrontait à un ailleurs sans s'annoncer et sa rétine en frémissait d'émotion. Il avait envie de tout toucher, tout sentir, tout voir, tout goûter. Projeté sur un plan astral méconnu, le pays des Leprechauns n'avait rien à voir avec les bosquets défraîchis de Beacon Hills ; les nouveaux venus étaient actuellement entourés d'une aura de calme, de paix, de lumière et de somptuosités ; ciel infini, nuées de papillons, abondance de plaines, ruisseau à l'eau turquoise, arbres fruitiers luxuriants, fleurs grandioses, herbe plus saturée que les habits de son hôte.

— Hé, le pélican ! Tu vas finir par gober les mouches à rester la bouche ouverte comme ça, badina arrogamment le susnommé avant qu'un raffut de paroles confondues interrompît la beauté du lieu.

Effrayé d'altérer la perfection devant lui, Stiles n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis quelques minutes et s'équilibrait maladroitement sur ses hanches. Sous la tiédeur du jour, une brise espiègle le décoiffait agréablement. À ses pieds se déversait l'amoncellement d'écus qu'ils avaient importé de la douane du claquement de doigts — il était fier d'être l'auteur de ce titre. Cependant, il scruta l'horizon pour repérer la provenance du bruit. Il s'épanouissait de partout à la fois en une multitude de spores et fécondait la biosphère avec virulence. Le Leprechaun bondit à sa hauteur, le distrayant de sa visée.

— Si tu marches aussi vite que ta voiture roule, je te noie dans une fontaine d'or.

Galvanisé par cette possibilité, l'averti et sa mâchoire décrochée revinrent à la surface.

— Il y a des fontaines d'or ? apostropha-t-il, emballé, en emboîtant le pas au chanceux de naissance.

Sa question fondit à l'apparition foudroyante de centaines de points polychromes et pimpants au versant d'une butte, accompagnée de discordes houleuses. Des Leprechauns, répliqués à perte de vue, déferlaient dans une prairie de coquelicots. Non loin, une minorité en était à un cri d'en finir aux mains. Pourtant, cette congrégation conflictuelle était avivée par un fil conducteur qui les rapprochait vers une destination commune ; le lycéen. Ils fonçaient tout droit sur lui et, quoique ses semelles raclassent la terre meuble, il était contraint de s'y conformer. Acculé par une force psychique, le reste de ses membres ne lui consentait pas d'autre choix que de continuer.

Une protestation impromptue éclata alors dans son dos et il fit volte-face, frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque. Un groupe d'individus irlandais était apparu. Il était cerné, citadelle assiégée par une masse grouillante de fourmis rouges, bleues, jaunes et de quoi remplir vingt spectres lumineux de couleurs distinctes. Son prototype vert lui parut vertigineusement plus sympathique et familier.

Les premiers sur place s'immobilisèrent ainsi, en un agrégat disparate. Ignoré par tout un chacun, Stiles eut un mince soulagement. Le temps que les retardataires s'annoncent, beaucoup étaient allés de leurs commentaires mécontents sur la « récolte » du mois à une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Des paris rapportaient gros, notamment à une figure rabougrie, concordant à si méprendre à un Père Noël miniature. De ce que l'oreille humaine captait entre deux insultes, des lois strictes les retenaient prisonniers ici et ils n'étaient autorisés qu'à sortir au compte-gouttes et qu'en période de jours fériés. Lui ne serait pas mécontent d'avoir une cellule aussi luxueuse, mais apparemment, les mœurs du pays n'avaient appétit qu'à une richesse ; le poids de pépites pures contenu dans leur chaudron.

— S'rais pas icelui escond la binouze de l'a'tre filou ?! accusa quelqu'un, un ton au-dessus de la foule, et une bousculade ébranla les rangs en réaction.

Les chamailleries reprirent bon train, entre bombages de torse et œillades querelleuses. Leurs commerces clos, les moins grippe-sous s'esquivaient à l'abri de la chaleur. On aurait dit une troupe de sept cents farfadets vulgaires au monde des licornes, sept cents grognons que l'on avait passés sous le presse-papiers. Un environnement magnifique, féerique, qui contrastait avec ses odieux habitants. Le mortel qui héritait de toute cette agitation irréelle était en partie émerveillé et en partie dérouté. Personne ne levait les yeux, ne le constatait ; il était un sage, un arbre enraciné dans le décor. Il était dans un état méditatif.

Assis avec zèle en dessous d'une arche fleurie d'orchidées, elle-même abritée sous un monumental platane, deux gouttes d'un bleu perçant l'observaient. Discrets, complices, ils se passionnaient pour l'invité d'honneur. Les perles azurées lui accordèrent un clin d'œil complice lorsqu'il se désintéressa des conversations à proximité. Le garçon se figea en réalisant leur présence, plus perturbé qu'il ne l'avait été en dix-huit ans d'existence. Ces yeux translucides qui le transperçaient, ces traits aquilins, ces muscles saillants... Ce visage était reconnaissable entre mille, couronne royale, ou pas, masquant sa coiffure de mannequin.

Les Leprechauns, les millions, voire milliards de dollars qui gisaient dans la verdure, les licornes, les _Télétubbies_ , il acceptait. Il acceptait tout. Mais... _lui_ ?

Il faillit utiliser ses mains en entonnoir pour amplifier sa voix et s'exclamer, mais se ravisa. Il se doutait des capacités du loup-garou à l'entendre murmurer sur une distance de plusieurs terrains de football, même s'il détestait se le rappeler.

— Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, interdit.

La quasi-modestie de son inflexion dissimulait un début de rictus boudeur.

— Il est le Roi, crétin, déclara une demi-portion à sa droite en lui lançant un regard importuné, d'une hantise à tuer l'ennemi, comme si cela coulait de source.

Il dévisagea le trublion en vêtements violets, davantage abasourdi. Parler dissipait clairement son sort d'invisibilité ; allait-il falloir qu'il investisse dans une cape ? Que de questions, que de rebondissements... Oh, la la. C'était le clou du spectacle. Mais oui, qu'il était bête ! Il était tout à fait évident que le renégat et psychopathe de la meute soit roi dans un monde parallèle. Tellement évident qu'il ne l'avait pas un instant soupç— L'étonnement, puis les mimiques enfantines de Stiles se muèrent en affront devant la moue satisfaite du quarantenaire, qui percevait aisément sa tension intérieure et ses battements de cœur. Il soupira d'exaspération et s'empressa de rejoindre l'ombre des feuilles caduques pour enfin amorcer une discussion enrichissante, puisque ces nains de jardin n'étaient irrévocablement doués qu'à envoyer des pics insolents et voler de l'oseille en dehors des heures de travail.

Pendant qu'il s'approchait, il eut le loisir d'apprécier en face de lui le haut dirigeant qui l'attendait. Habillé d'un éternel col en V, ce dernier était néanmoins paré de bijoux. Son trône n'était que pierres précieuses et diamantins, d'une vénusté à braver les Dieux. Stiles ne lui avait jamais conçu un sourire aussi mesquin que celui qu'il étalait en ce moment précis du haut de son perchoir. C'était qu'il avait l'air de se réjouir, le bougre ! Il le bouffait défiait presque du regard, d'une telle ferveur que les Leprechauns, qui bullaient paisiblement contre le tronc et les racines de l'arbre de Diane, s'écartèrent pour ne pas avoir à subir cette électricité. Ils exécraient se brancher sur les pensées terrestres, il fallait indubitablement que cela tombât en dessous de la cei—

— Hein ? C'est une blague ? suffoqua ouvertement le non-initié en s'adressant à personne d'autre que... Peter.

Le Peter. Celui qui, allait savoir par quel subterfuge, le hantait au fur et à mesure que l'année prenait de la confiance. Celui qui encombrait ses faits et gestes à moins qu'un shot d'adrénaline ne lui fasse oublier son propre prénom sur le champ de bataille. Oui, celui-là, celui qu'il refusait d'amener sur le tapis. Hé bah, c'était un échec.

Il regretta sa question en voyant le principal concerné louer les diamants à chacun de ses doigts. Il rit à gorge déployée, suivi de près par _tous_ ses sujets, avant de réduire l'assemblée à un silence militaire d'un geste infime. Le fils Stilinski, relégué à l'état de coursier futile et impayé, hallucinait.

D'un dédain spécifique aux Hale, l'oncle accéda finalement à sa requête et répondit avec plus de vantardise que de générosité, la voix rauque d'allégresse :

— Non, j'ai rencontré Patrick il y a quelques semaines, il dit que je ressemble à leur Dieu. Je dirige leur pays maintenant.

Il cibla du majeur les joyaux incrustés au sommet de son crâne qui devaient coûter plus cher qu'un prêt hypothécaire.

— Patrick, répéta le retardataire dans les aigus, incrédule, en voyant son Leprechaun vert le dépasser.

Le détenteur de la couronne (ouais, cela ne pouvait pas sonner plus faux) hocha la tête, une moue amusée en travers du visage, tandis que la crotte qui avait voyagé avec Stiles se contentait de ricaner dans sa barbe en grimpant sur l'accoudoir du trône. _Sale vipère !_

— Parce que tu les appelles par leur prénom mainte— Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre de les aider ?! s'emporta-t-il soudain, sans aucune explication valable.

Il sentait la rage bouillir dans son sang, elle le grisait. Il était attaqué par une fièvre terrible. Incompréhensible. Un feu de broussailles.

Les épaules du plus âgé — du plus mature aussi, selon les normes — se haussèrent évasivement.

— Eux au moins, leur sarcasme m'amuse.

Trahi, son interlocuteur prit une expression scandalisée. Parole d'un roi, on aurait cru le portrait de la jalousie...

— Je peux aussi être très drôle, si je veux !

Sa défense (pitoyable) tomba à plat plus brutalement qu'un soufflet raté ; le loup-garou ne tressaillit pas d'un cil. Son expression inquisitrice se fit alors indifférente.

— Stiles, retourne chez toi, soupira-t-il. Je me passerai de tes commentaires.

Dix silhouettes multicolores l'entourèrent précipitamment et dans un chœur de claquements de doigts, tout disparut. Il était de retour au milieu de la forêt, seul cette fois, face au coffre vacant de sa Roscoe. Ses paupières clignaient sous l'assaut de la perplexité. Dire que c'étaient les Leprechauns qui étaient réputés pour être des créatures solitaires, la bonne blague... Qui était le crétin qui avait écrit de telles affabulations ?!


	2. Jalouse-le moi !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

— Alors comme ça, le lycaon se la joue Grand Manitou du pays magique ? Il va voir à quel point les humains peuvent se montrer têtus, eux aussi !

Voilà avec quelle motivation un hyperactif stéréotypé, qui aurait dû sagement se rendre au lycée, était revenu le lendemain pour faire le guet devant la douane du claquement de doigts — après s'être perdu à huit reprises sur des traces de pneus qui appartenaient à Dieu seul savait qui. Il n'y avait qu'une bande de Leprechauns pour avoir le génie de jouer à cache-cache dans les bois, là où poussaient des terrains d'arbres qui s'apparentaient tous, et il n'y avait que lui pour avoir la stupidité de les pister. C'était sa marque de fabrique ; faire compliquer quand les choses s'avéraient trop simples et ennuyantes.

En toute franchise, il avait tergiversé à s'en arracher les cheveux sur la véracité ou non des événements de la veille, avant de s'avouer vaincu et d'enclencher le moteur de la Jeep. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait pas rêvé, tout comme il ne rêvait pas de l'écu enclavé dans son poing. De plus, le coude qu'il avait fait ce matin au loft le confirmait, Peter demeurait aux abonnés absents depuis quelques jours, une étroite coïncidence à rajouter à une pile déjà haute perchée.

Horriblement impuissant, il s'encroûtait, le dos buté contre un arbre de l'âge des conquêtes coloniales et les bras enlacés autour de ses genoux repliés. Un signe, un bruissement de feuillage, n'importe quoi ; il n'en démordrait pas. Hélas, les créatures fantasmagoriques s'étaient volatilisées et leur monde avec eux. L'or massif coulissait entre ses doigts filiformes alors qu'il l'examinait distraitement. Deux clics sur Internet avaient suffi à l'identifier, il venait des coffres privés de la Banque de Californie, autant dire que cela ne rigolait pas. La surface avait l'originalité d'être gravée des deux côtés d'une grappe de raisin à l'inverse d'un profil célèbre américain d'un côté et d'un édifice gouvernemental de l'autre. Le motif en bas-relief était plaisant, doux, cela l'occupait à défaut de mieux.

Retranchée par une attente vaine, son énergie matinale ne dura pas bien longtemps, contrairement aux chants des oiseaux. Il avait faim. Son ventre était d'ailleurs en train de pousser un rugissant caprice. Il se redressa pour atteindre sa poche de jean et déverrouilla l'écran de son téléphone portable, mais aucun réseau ne s'affichait. Son meilleur ami l'avait sûrement déjà bombardé de messages et, tous restés sans réponse, il devait être en pleine fouille de son domicile, certain d'avoir à résoudre un kidnapping. Sur ce coup, le fils du shérif avait merdé. Toujours prévenir quand on vivait dans une ville meurtrière, Stiles, _toujours prévenir !_

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. S´éventant à l'aide de son haut, des perles de sueur sillonnèrent entre ses omoplates. La sensation de chatouilles le somma de renoncer. Il eut la conviction désagréable de mimer un chiot qui, après avoir détalé en amont d'une rivière, éclaboussait ses maîtres par excès de gaucherie, sauf que là, il incarnait tous les personnages principaux. Même en t-shirt et protégé d'un printemps précoce par les branches d'un châtaignier, la température était montée trop abruptement en une demi-heure pour être supportable. Un brin groggy, il défila les applications pour taper sur un jeu de logique. Il était passé expert dans ces trucs à force, c'était ça ou relire pour la tantième fois tous les livres scolaires disponibles à la bibliothèque et l'entièreté de la rubrique ésotérique de Wikipédia. En quatre mois, vous seriez surpris de savoir combien de choses il pouvait faire pour ne pas tomber dans le désœuvrement...

Vingt minutes écoulées parmi des poignées d'autres, les grondements de son estomac se firent plus hardis. Il regretta presque de ne pas avoir du chocolat enrobé dans cette pièce maudite. Son appétit se dirigea en direction du véhicule tout-terrain, ses pneus et suspensions récemment maltraités. Il hésitait. Partir ? Revenir ? Il ébroua l'échine pour s'ôter cette mince idée de la tête.

Définitivement lassé, il lâcha son smartphone près de ses converses et serra un peu plus fort les cuisses pour y placer sa tête. Il voulait élucider des crimes, courir à s'en exploser la cage thoracique, se battre à coup de batte de base-ball et jongler au bord d'un précipice ; un exercice débile de réflexions de la taille d'une paume de main ne neutralisera pas son problème.

— Je te déteste, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse d'un sourire spécifique et sa vue plongea dans l'obscurité.

Léthargique, l'écorce transpirait autant que sa peau brûlante, mélangeant l'odeur humide de la mousse à celle plus poivrée de sa sueur. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et sa nouvelle position commença à le gêner. Un moineau sifflota au milieu d'un pin malingre, prenant ensuite son envol dans un pépiement strident comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il frotta sa joue contre la fibre rêche de son pantalon et se concentra sur le ronflement paisible des êtres vivants qui l'étreignaient. Attentifs au moindre trouble, ses sourcils tressautèrent au bout d'une minute à l'entente d'un crépitement sec. Ses soupçons s'éveillèrent avant lui.

— Navré de l'apprendre, réagit un timbre guttural aussitôt qu'il eut les yeux ouverts.

Ses pupilles se rétrécirent de stupeur face au spécimen qui l'avait rejoint. À un pas de lui, la posture de l'adulte sciemment ancrée dans le sol supposait qu'il se tenait là depuis un certain moment, se délectant du silence et du paysage. L'ancien Alpha était la raison pour laquelle sa vie avait pris un tel tournant et il était debout, juste là, impunément, décontracté. Son témoin en restait le cul par terre et la bouche entrouverte ; il débarquait comme on sortait un loup par les oreilles d'un chapeau de magicien. Il était celui qui avait mordu Scott, l'avait balancé dans un monde cruel, névrosé et... extraordinaire. Celui à cause duquel l'adolescent appréciait désormais outrancièrement les sensations extrêmes, l'instabilité et les comptes à rebours. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il lui avait offert une opportunité d'entrer dans ce jeu de pouvoirs et maintenant que Stiles en connaissait les règles, les enjeux du citoyen moyen lui donnaient l'impression de crever de banalité. Il ne vivait plus là-bas, plus vraiment. Il avait déjà bien plus qu'un pied de l'autre côté de la barrière surnaturelle. Mais cela, il ne se l'avouerait jamais, parce que cela signifierait que Peter et lui partageaient une passion commune pour le danger, qu'ils étaient faits du même bois.

S'efforçant de ne plus y penser, il frotta ses mains sur son pantalon et se hissa sur celles-ci pour se redresser.

— Tu t'es déjà fait jeter hors du royaume à coup de pied ? se moqua-t-il en remarquant d'emblée la disparition des bagues et de la couronne dans l'habillement du quarantenaire.

Ce dernier eut un rictus laconique et se rapprocha minutieusement. D'une rotation dégourdie, une des vertèbres de sa nuque craqua. Il s'étira en levant les bras, pectoraux et biceps moulés dans un col en V, et son aura se nimba de sous-entendus. Ses manières un brin séductrices prenaient un plaisir notoire à gratter les bornes du politiquement acceptable. Le cadet se surprit à examiner chacun de ses mouvements, en particulier l'ourlet inférieur du chandail qui s'était retroussé au-dessus de sa ceinture, à la limite d'exposer son nombril. Il le maudit immédiatement pour cela.

— Je dois faire preuve d'adaptation chez les pauvres. On appelle ça l'art du camouflage, Stiles, expliqua le corrupteur en guise de courtoisie.

Le susnommé expira pour marquer son irritation. Il enfonça une main dans son blue-jean pour en pomper son contenu.

— Te donne pas ce mal, je suis au courant, objecta-t-il en agitant fièrement l'écu sous le nez de son vis-à-vis.

Une diffraction dorée éblouissait son regard. La mâchoire anguleuse ricana, elle produisait une résonance claire, franche, supérieure. Les pupilles élargies du Stilinski se forcèrent à ne pas loucher dessus, tandis que deux iris bleu électrique ne se privaient pas d'humidifier leurs lèvres. Elles se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne distingue plus qu'elles, roses et pleines. Audacieux, le lycanthrope s'était posté entre lui et l'arbre. Il caressa le végétal séculaire d'une main distraite, se passionnant pour la façon dont les veinures raclaient son épiderme, puis s'en détacha lentement, doigt après doigt, et vint épouser les hanches du jeune en toute innocence. Son geste était si cajoleur, si contrôlé, qu'il n'obtint pas la moindre protestation. Stiles était aspiré avec vigueur par le tourbillon de mois d'abstinence, suspendu à ses prochains mots. Il redoutait la suite d'une façon absolument enivrante et quand l'autre se décida à l'ouvrir, sa déception fut royale. Peter creva leur bulle d'un ricanement perçant, sans une once de délicatesse :

— Attends-toi à te faire étriper par Patrick à sa prochaine sortie.

Furieuse, la chaussure étudiante buta contre un caillou imaginaire dans un frisson de dégoût. Elle chassa en parallèle les images d'un Leprechaun vert fourbe et vindicatif.

— Arrête de les appeler par leurs prénoms, bordel ! s'emporta sur-le-champ leur porteur en s'éloignant.

Il détesta sa confrontation imprévisible avec le vide, plus qu'il détestait sa promiscuité avec le monstre. Le premier exerçait un pouvoir sur lui, se propageait de nerf en nerf et rongeait sa proie, tandis que le second n'était basé que sur des extrapolations.

Noué dans un filet de pêche inépuisable, une prise ferme le tourmenta à nouveau. Le contact le long de son coude était glacé et il tiqua, son attention à nouveau réfléchie sur les lèvres du Hale.

— Jaloux ? provoquèrent-elles.

L'aîné lui asséna un haussement de sourcils malicieux, son immense bouche prétentieuse dessinant un sourire plus voyant qu'un quart de Lune. Il avait prévu ce coup, il l'avait fait exprès.

« Quel enfoiré », pensa Stiles. Et enfin obtus à ses charmes, il brava une main impérieuse entre eux.

— O.K., on arrête là. Je me casse, déclara-t-il sans préambule et il se détacha d'un geste cassant de l'emprise de Peter.

Aussi vite qu'un éclair zébrant le ciel, son prétendant rompit l'espace qui les séparait et bloqua sans ménagement le passage. De sa simple carrure, il l'acculait, leurs nez à un millimètre de se frôler. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur de l'autre émaner de leurs pores. Leurs respirations s'entremêlaient. Les lèvres pincées, prêtes à être volée, le novice était incroyablement calme et le fixait, son regard voltigeant sur chaque détail à sa portée. Et plus il le sondait, plus une touffeur obstruait ses cogitations. Il devenait hypersensible, comme s'il sortait d'une indélogeable période de brouillard. Il réalisait enfin que cela ne se résumait pas à de simples divagations irréelles ; il le désirait au-delà d'un besoin.

Ce qui n'était qu'une bête intimidation dérapa subitement. L'attitude de Peter se changea du tout au tout face à l'odeur d'anticipation que dégageait l'humain. Il l'engloutissait à présent de son regard. Peu à peu, il ne subsista plus une trace d'azur en périphérie de ses pupilles dilatées et quand ce fut le cas, ses yeux s'éclaircirent d'un bleu foudroyant. Son loup se manifesta en une grimace sournoise.

— On a pas encore commencé, susurra-t-il alors en encadrant d'une main autoritaire la mâchoire mièvre.

Son pouce effeuilla les lèvres pudiques, tandis que son partenaire jonglait entre une figure mortifiée et un déluge de testostérones. Languissant, il captura le cuir chevelu de Stiles et pencha sa tête en arrière pour savourer sa gorge. La vue des pulsions de la jugulaire et des grains de beauté qui parsemaient l'épiderme en lait cru l'enivra. Ses griffes étreignirent l'encolure en tissu fin, qui se déchiqueta. Imitant les étapes d'une morsure, il dessina un « X » à la base de la clavicule du bout de sa langue, les crocs découverts. Puis, il ajouta d'une voix sirupeuse :

— Stiles.

Le prérequis happa l'air avec impatience, comme s'il implorait que sa peau soit marquée. Plaqués l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient outrepassé le concept de proximité. Une rangée de poignards aiguisés racla sa pomme d'Adam avec tentation. Il en fallait si peu et tout chavirait. L'avenir n'aurait plus la même contenance.

À cette sentence improviste, le roi des Leprechauns (ce titre était toujours aussi risible, même après une nuit de sommeil) le relâcha vivement et l'atmosphère se chargea d'un mélange de frustration et de confusion. La scission les bouscula ; le temps défila gravement, dans une brume épaisse. Quelque chose à laquelle ils avaient fantasmé durant des lustres ne venait pas et leurs préméditations s'égarèrent.

— Je... Je me casse, ouais... répéta le garçon après une minute d'errance, pantelant.

Les joues rouges, il tituba sur deux, trois pas avant de retrouver ses repères et de se réfugier auprès de sa voiture. Tirant sur sa poche pour en récupérer ses clefs, il pinça les joues pour ne pas réfléchir, pour simplement se taire. D'un mouvement assuré, la portière s'entrebâilla enfin. Derrière lui, Peter s'était penché pour ramasser un objet qui était plutôt incongru de rencontrer dans un endroit aussi reculé de la forêt. Amusé, il le brandit.

— Tu as oublié ça, héla-t-il avec naturel.

Où trouvait-il donc toute cette confiance ? Empoignant le haut de la vitre, l'interpellé ne s'en était pas encore remis pour sa part. Sa raison essayait principalement d'emmagasiner en quoi avoir un tueur incrusté sous la peau (parce que oui, cela ne servait plus à rien de le nier à ce stade) était bénéfique. Par conséquent, la partie « Je fais bonne figure et ne montre pas du tout la claque mentale que je viens de me prendre » n'était pas de mise dans ce contexte moralement ambiguë — partie, soit dit en passant, que les sociopathes paraissaient maîtriser à merveille comme le démontrait leur leader, l'oncle infernal.

Il jeta d'abord un œil par-dessus son épaule et se retourna ensuite en quatrième vitesse en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Alarmé, il leva rapidement les deux mains au niveau de sa figure pour rattraper le projectile en vol. Même si la trajectoire avait été évaluée avec précision, son expression se froissa. Il fallait avoir une case en moins pour lancer des appareils électroniques si fragiles sans crier gare !

Il s'apprêta à jaser, mais le loup-garou lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

— Parait que je suis chanceux ces jours-ci, se justifia-t-il dans un haussement de sourcils.

Un blanc s'accrut entre eux alors que le propriétaire du téléphone portable jugeait de ses bonnes intentions. Au final, il abandonna tout sarcasme. Cependant, à la seconde où il allait émettre un « merci » sceptique, il déglutit soudain avec appréhension. Ils se dévisageaient et, frappant sournoisement de leur charme, les deux iris océan s'étaient immiscés en lui. Encore. Le visage émacié s'étira en une moue insouciante, intime. Insidieuse, elle lui rappelait le secret que dorénavant, ils partageaient ; la langue sur son cou, la main dans ses cheveux, leurs jambes entrecroisées...

Rendu au plus abyssal des silences, Stiles détourna brusquement le regard et s'engouffra dans sa voiture en claquant la portière d'un geste nerveux. Le capot de la Roscoe pétarda au quart de tour, gaz au maximum, et emplit sans difficulté l'habitacle de son vacarme. Il expira, instantanément réconforté, et ses phalanges se détendirent autour du volant. Il s'empressa de quitter les lieux en un demi-tour expéditif, évitant soigneusement de vérifier le rétroviseur intérieur, de revoir Peter et son putain de sourire à la con.

Étouffé par le bruit du moteur, son cœur battait la chamade.


	3. Avoue-le moi !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Il s'écrasa en avant sur sa couchette, s'étalant avec l'élégance d'une étoile de mer, tandis que l'expression plissée d'un Alpha suivait ses moindres faits et gestes.

— Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama le surhomme au pied du lit.

Il balança son sac avec véhémence dans un coin condamné de la chambre. Cette dernière était plongée dans une pénombre oppressive, les rideaux grossièrement tirés pour préserver une fraîcheur inexistante. Encore transpirant, le fils du shérif roula de côté pour pouvoir rencontrer une paire d'yeux contrariés, presque rouge carmin. Ceux-ci papillonnaient d'indignation et des séquelles que causait une inquiétude désormais étiolée, lui évoquant l'époque où lui et Scott alimentaient une paranoïa permanente lorsqu'ils passaient leurs vacances à deux destinations différentes. Son père avait fini par renoncer à la semaine de camping familial à leur rentrée au lycée et après toutes ces années, Mélissa n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait d'avoir à héberger un Stilinski durant sept malheureux jours d'été. Elle rallongeait ses gardes en compromis d'un repas chaud à chacun de ses passages furtifs et de la promesse qu'elle ne trouverait rien de cassé. Et sur ce coup, un miracle s'était produit, puisqu'elle n'avait effectivement jamais eu le plaisir de marcher sur de la vaisselle brisée ou sur un pot de fleurs décomposé au milieu de son tapis de salon, comme convenu. Mais elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, elle avait remis sa confiance entre les mains d'un hyperactif élevé par un enquêteur de pur-sang ; ne rien trouver ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait rien _eu_. Elle était prête à parier que quelques-uns de ses bibelots avaient peu à peu disparu à l'abri de sa vigilance...

Stiles cligna lourdement des yeux, ballotté par les bouffées de chaleur de ce matin et la somnolence du début d'après-midi. Son ventre n'avait plus la force de réclamer sa portion quotidienne de nourritures, il gémissait son infamie par le biais d'une fatigue croissante et abrutissante. Puis, il en avait marre de s'expliquer, les gens n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens, comme des adultes !

En résumé, cette discussion ne débutait pas exactement sous les meilleurs auspices. Aucune des discussions qu'il avait eue d'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'à se rappeler de son départ précipité, après son « altercation » avec Peter, pour l'illustrer.

Ses jours rosirent. Un parfum d'intimidation flotta dans l'espace clos.

— Où étais-tu ? continua l'autre en écartant les bras, comme si cela allait pousser son meilleur ami à ouvrir la bouche.

Oh, Stiles comptait bien la fermer, il en était même arrivé à n'avoir jamais rien fait de mieux les heures précédentes. Quand il se décidait à parler, ses paroles finissaient par le trahir tôt ou tard, une invitation directe à travers ses sentiments. Il en avait assez confié pour aujourd'hui.

Il soupira et se tortilla sur le matelas, grattant l'arrière de son genou. Ses mains étaient moites, sa voix sèche :

— Scotty, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'épargner un discours moratoire, s'il te plaît ? mâchouilla-t-il avec effort, s'accordant une moue autant suppliante qu'incommodée.

Le refoulé leva les yeux au ciel, atterré par son comportement des plus inopportuns, tellement pompeux que sa requête se répercutait contre les murs à la manière d'une insulte. Tout l'affolement que le lycanthrope avait alors contenu lors des recherches remonta dans sa gorge à l'improviste.

— Incroyable ! Tu t'es entendu ? tonna-t-il, vexé au plus profond de lui. Oh et puis, jette ta frustration sur moi, vas-y, j'adore ça ! Bah, quoi ? Tu n'es plus d'humeur ? Putain, Stiles !... Ouais, j'ai juré. Ou—h, grande nouveauté ! Le petit Scotty est plein de surprises tout à coup ; lui aussi peut faire des monologues à la noix. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de te regarder le nombril cinq secondes, tu verrais que la vie continue autour de toi. Ça te ferait le plus grand bien, je pense ! T'as gagné, je m'en vais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis inquiété pour la disparition soudaine de mon meilleur ami, avec qui j'ai passé ces deux dernières années à affronter des psychopathes, toujours soit dit en passant, hein. Un idiot ne se refait pas, on dirait !

La porte claqua derrière lui. Le visage pâle de Stiles resta stupéfait, on ne peut plus désarmé face à l'emportement du chef de la meute — qui avait par ailleurs oublié son attirail scolaire. Il venait de se faire botter les fesses verbalement, mais au lieu de bouillonner à son tour de rage, il se congela sur place. Il prit alors conscience de la transpiration qui perlait sur ses tempes et là, il n'en comprit pas la juste raison ; il éclata tout bonnement en sanglots, étouffant sa voix dans les draps. C'était à son tour d'être liquéfié, son esprit épuisé et surchargé d'hormones. Les yeux plongés dans un coussin, l'obscurité artificielle le plongea dans une torpeur brumeuse.

Une courbature à son épaule gauche vint le réveiller plus tard, doublée par un mal de crâne et la sensation d'étouffement de ses habits sur sa peau visqueuse. Les yeux taris par les larmes, il réprima un frisson. Sa langue était rappeuse et respirer par le nez lui demandait trop de concentration et d'énergie. Semi-conscient, il se tortilla sous la masse chaude et expira de satisfaction une fois placé sur l'autre flanc, sa joue reposée dans un renflement accueillant. Il se rendormit aussitôt, ne se souciant plus du monde extérieur, persuadé d'avoir raison. Risquer de tomber malade en période de rhumes des foins était déjà trop de soucis à supporter pour ses maigres épaules.

Un ange passa et l'éternité avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un timbre impératif résonnât dans sa boîte crânienne :

— Stiles ! brailla avec tempérament un homme posté très loin, ailleurs.

En bas de l'escalier, des chaussures à grosses semelles, semblables à des tremblements de terre, prirent d'assaut les trois premières marches avant de s'immobiliser. Plus proche, la voix acclama encore son prénom et l'arracha finalement de ses rêves. Il avait l'énergie d'un mort-vivant et eut, par conséquent, la sensation d'être manipulé par l'ironie. Lorsqu'il clamait son ennui, le destin lui tournait le dos, mais quand il s'agissait de l'extirper de son sommeil, le Cosmos entier faisait la queue devant sa porte. À croire que la tranquillité s'opposait à toutes lois sensées.

Contrarié, il rétorqua d'un grognement inaudible. Alors, dans un bruissement d'oreiller, une voix enrouée se redressa et souffla doucement au-dessus de sa tête :

— Stiles, tu devrais vraiment répondre ou il va monter, dit-elle avec sagesse.

L'adolescent se blottit contre cette bouillotte humaine, son torse plus exactement, qui n'était pas supposée avoir le don de parole.

— Pas maintenant, Peter, marmonna-t-il par automatisme.

Son cœur rata un battement à l'entente d'un gloussement étouffé. Soudain alertes, tous ses muscles ankylosés se crispèrent, réalisant par la même occasion ce qui les entourait, et ses paupières se fermèrent davantage de peur de découvrir l'inévitable ; il dormait contre un type, et pas n'importe lequel. Un qui avait ses bras autour de lui, ses jambes enroulées aux siennes... _Bordel_.

Le grincement de la poignée de porte fracassa le silence qui s'était établi dans sa chambre. Il devint un bloc de glace, s'accrochant désespérément au t-shirt moulant du quarantenaire. Son père allait les tuer.

— Stiles ! explosa le susnommé pour l'énième fois, néanmoins étouffée par le mur qui les séparait. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas fermer à clef !

Une série de grincements répétés emplit la pièce, tandis que le shérif appuyait ses propos en martyrisant en vain le verrou. L'enfant en faute soupira de soulagement et tous ses muscles se détendirent en réaction. Il eut un vif hoquet en sentant un corps athlétique épouser parfaitement le sien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur-le-champ, croisant les orbes azurés et l'expression reposée d'un loup-garou, qui lui souriait. Il dut lui accorder ce point positif, l'adulte avait eu l'intelligence d'assurer leurs arrières.

Son ton oscilla entre le cri hystérique et la crise de toux d'une basse :

— Ouais, je... Pardon, balbutia-t-il au tiers en se raclant la gorge, incapable de détourner son regard de celui de Peter.

Celui-ci déplaça ses mains puissantes dans le dos du lycéen, refermant agréablement l'étau sur lui pour mieux les rapprocher. Leurs nez se touchèrent et il sembla satisfait de son petit jeu. Pris de court, son partenaire suffoqua, avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme pour échapper à leur étreinte.

— Papa... Je... Je suis avec Malia ! acheva-t-il enfin dans un éclat de voix.

Le géniteur de la coyote lui jeta un regard refroidi, articulant le prénom de sa fille entre eux dans une interrogation muette. Pour toute justification, Stiles fit les gros yeux en secouant rapidement la tête, comme pour rejeter la faute sur la nécessité que provoquait leur situation plutôt que sur son excuse débile. Deux pupilles inondées de bleu roulèrent, désabusées, si proches de son visage. Il sentit alors la chaleur que dégageait son bas-ventre et, passé un étonnement fugace, il rougit de sa bêtise ; il appréciait ce moment. Leurs mimiques s'accordaient avec une harmonie non dissimulée, si bien qu'ils communiquassent sans prononcer un son. Cela réchauffait ses membres frigorifiés et endoloris, épongeait l'insolation qu'il avait subie auparavant. Son pouls le faisait haleter.

Dans le couloir, une figure parentale gênée se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

— Ah, O.K., je... Je vous laisse alors, abrégea-t-elle pour ensuite reprendre consistance. Mais ne crois pas que cela excuse ton absence en cours aujourd'hui, la principale a appelé ce midi. Attends-toi à un remontage de bretelles au dîner, fils !

Sa menace faite, il s'éclipsa. Ledit fils avait malheureusement perdu le fil de la conversation, puisqu'il redessinait du regard les contours de la mâchoire de Peter, dans l'expectative, jusqu'à ce que l'ouïe surnaturelle hochât de la tête pour confirmer la disparition du shérif. Cette réalité eut le fruit d'une douche froide sur sa colonne vertébrale et il s'évapora d'emblée de la pression exercée par son envahisseur. Il fut en dehors du lit plus vite qu'un claquement de doigts et, dans une volte-face, brandit un doigt accusateur.

— Espèce de taré ! montèrent dans les tours ses cordes vocales et cela sonna si faux qu'il en ressortit confus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait terminé d'une toute petite voix, presque angoissé d'obtenir une réponse. Le Hale se redressa sur ses coudes, le reluqua d'une moue circonspecte. Stiles fut soulagé de constater qu'ils avaient dormi habillés, par-dessus les draps. Le contraire aurait été farfelu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je me suis faufilé par la fenêtre.

— Évidemment que tu l'as fait, s'exaspéra-t-il avec outrance en croisant les bras. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es là et pas dans ton monde de confettis et d'arc-en-ciel, là où je n'ai pas à subir ta tronche.

Son interlocuteur décida qu'il était temps de quitter le confort du matelas pour confronter un plus têtu que lui, et reprit une posture dominante. Pendant qu'il s'avançait à pas de loup, sa langue se délia, voluptueuse :

— A—h, Stiles... Tu es vraiment long à la détente. Je ne dirige pas un royaume de demi-portions par bonté d'âme, je n'ai aucun intérêt à être là-bas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Attaches égales problèmes, souviens-toi.

Il y avait une part de vérité, mais aussi une part de mensonge. Il pourrait laisser sans remords tout un monde de Lilliputiens aux mains d'ogres cannibales, à condition que sa pile électrique préférée ne figure pas dans le lot. Ainsi, il n'avouerait jamais tout haut qu'il était là parce qu'il s'était inquiété de la santé d'un vulgaire humain et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de veiller sur lui pendant son sommeil, vérifiant la température de son front pour se réconforter. Non, ça, il l'occulterait autant qu'un sombre secret.

Le convalescent arqua un sourcil, emmuré par une nausée persistante. S'il devait entrer dans la peau d'un manipulateur, il ne verrait qu'un avantage à se proclamer roi d'un troupeau d'emmerdeurs aux pouvoirs magiques, il se référerait à la légende pour obtenir une contrepartie...

— Les trois vœux, déduisit-il ingénieusement. Bon sang, je te hais ! Tu veux que je devine, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que je suis en galère depuis hier ?

Une de ses mains empoignait ses cheveux bruns, récusant la possibilité que la dernière personne à laquelle il voulait penser fut justement la cause de ses cogitations. Sa vision des choses s'était éclaircie parce qu'un être dépravé avait frappé là où cela coinçait, avait tout réarrangé dans un brusque remue-ménage, et il ne savait même plus quelle attitude avoir. Se brûler les ailes au soleil était-ce préférable à mourir dans l'ombre ? Est-ce que cette phrase n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un sens ?

Le visage de Peter s'illumina dans un hochement de tête et il ouvrit intégralement les bras, tel un leurre dans lequel on serait incité à se jeter.

— Tu vois, quand tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air réjoui, un long sourire au bout des lèvres.

Stiles fit un pas en arrière, rechignant à être atteint par cette aura communicative. Puis, il se mit à douter. Il était plus contrarié par sa propre hésitation existentielle que par l'obstination intempestive de l'autre vaniteux. Après un instant de réflexion, il tapa dans ses mains pour se donner courage, bien qu'il parût fatigué dans ses gestes.

— D'accord, je tente ma chance, mais je ne vois franchement pas le but de tout ça. Premièrement, le leprechaun ver— _Patrick_ , se reprit-il en un grondement, avait pour mission de m'amener jusqu'à toi pour me narguer. Ensuite, tu m'as fait poireauter pour que je tombe malade, parce que tu es sadique, alors pourquoi pas ? Et en troisième, Scott devait m'engueuler, histoire que je sois assez claqué de sommeil pour pas me rendre compte de ta présence.

L'atmosphère était désormais exacerbée. Cynique, il applaudit en cadence et enchaîna toujours aussi résolument :

— Bravo, super, génial, tu es récemment tombé dans la catégorie « violeurs » !

Le maître du jeu ricana à sa mise en scène, d'une légèreté surréaliste.

— C'est un peu plus simple que ça, chéri, mais j'aime bien quand tu te prends la tête.

Il s'accola à son « chéri », déposant un doigt le long de son épaule pour remonter à son cou. Ce dernier ne s'en détacha pas, ou se serait admettre l'effet que l'aîné avait sur lui.

— Tu es attiré, tu es jaloux et... Tu t'avoues enfin, chuchota-t-il d'une moue légère. J'ai dû épuiser mes trois vœux sur toi tellement tu es borné, tellement tu t'enfermes dans le déni... Tu ne peux pas te cacher, pas quand tu es entouré de flairs surnaturels. Par pitié, arrêtons les prétextes, je commence à être lassé.

Stiles buvait ses paroles faites de sucre et d'orge alors que les relents de la fièvre assouplissaient ses défenses. Cependant, il baissait irrémédiablement les yeux. Il avait honte de sa transparence, honte de perdre toute sa franchise à l'évocation de ses sentiments à l'encontre d'un mystère sur pattes. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette facette de lui-même, il l'avait découverte en même temps que son besoin d'émotions fortes, au point qu'il se demandait si rêver qu'un malheur tombât sur Beacon Hills ne faisait pas de lui le méchant à l'origine de chaque affaire. Lorsqu'il ne les provoquait pas directement, il était l'élément central autour duquel elles gravitaient.

— Regarde-moi, Stilinski.

L'adulte n'obtint pas le moindre mouvement. Toutefois, il ne se formalisa pas de cette apparente réticence et changea de tactique, s'affranchissant plutôt d'une honnêteté sans pareille :

— Je me suis retenu de le faire jusqu'ici, mais j'en ai marre de parler à un gosse à moitié dans les vapes. Non, tais-toi ou je t'étripe.

Tandis que l'autre refermait la bouche, les veines de son bras prirent une teinte violacée. Il absorbait les traces de fatigue et d'endolorissement dues au coup de chaleur. Observateur, l'ancien souffrant le remercia silencieusement et un déclic s'entama en lui. Peut-être qu'au lieu de se contempler le nombril, il pourrait simplement placer un brin de sa confiance en quelqu'un d'étrangement patient et conciliant. Peut-être que non.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de s'échapper à la paume fraîche contre son cou, mais fut retenu contre son gré. Elle l'empêchait de se subtiliser plus longtemps, lui soulevait le menton jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât une expression en sursis. Il en eut l'estomac retourné.

— Ne me touche pas ! s'embrasa-t-il une dernière fois, habitué à réagir au quart-de-tour quel que fût le contexte.

Le regard de nouveau rivé sur ses chaussures, il n'était pourtant pas convaincu par l'idée de se détacher de Peter, plus vraiment. En quelques heures, c'était devenu un contact coutumier auquel il n'arrivait plus à se soustraire. Intime. Réel. Avant cela, il n'avait fait qu'y aspirer furtivement, parfois, pour ensuite chasser ses intentions par d'autres préoccupations plus fondamentales — sauver le monde, par exemple. Toutefois, depuis des mois, il n'avait plus de préoccupations à se faire sur des kilomètres, _n_ _ada_. La ville s'était couchée en position latérale de sécurité pour hiberner, certaine de ne pas être dérangée pour les millénaires à venir. Et lui, il était resté sur la chaussée, abasourdi et mécontent. Un égocentrique en pénurie d'att—

— Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

Subitement, ses épaules se redressèrent par un assaut extérieur. Surpris, il fixait le visage apprivoisant le sien, les lèvres attentionnées qui venaient de fondre sur les siennes et les parcouraient dans un baiser suppliant. Un souffle dans ses poumons inondés. Incontestable.

L'oncle a priori infréquentable l'embrassa une seconde encore, puis lui échappa lentement. Déconfit, Stiles soupira et ne chercha plus à se psychanalyser. Il nicha son nez dans le col en V par simple disposition, inspirant l'odeur d'après-rasage et de sapin. Sa pudeur s'effrita pour n'être plus qu'une poussière sur les surfaces de commodes, pendant que ses rétines s'imprégnaient d'images charnelles. Parce que oui, il avait déjà fait des rêves de ce genre — finis les faux-semblants — et qu'en vérité, il n'était pas non plus choqué d'avoir dormi contre lui, d'avoir apprécié. Il commençait même à envisager qu'ils recommencent. Non, il le voulait. Il le voulait contre lui, sur lui. Il... Il... Tout cela accentuait son trouble.

— Hé bien, tu n'es pas de tout repos. Timide ? se moqua ironiquement l'homme qui lui servait de coussin à répétition.

Aussitôt, des doigts baladeurs passèrent sous le t-shirt du principal concerné et retracèrent la chute de ses reins, dix arguments convaincants puisqu'ils suffirent à le distraire. Étourdi par la question provocatrice et les frissons qui longeaient ses hanches, il s'agita sans prendre conscience de l'entourloupe.

— Tu rigoles ? Je suis terrifié, oui ! s'exclama-t-il alors que la situation lui échappait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

En un tour de main, son haut lui fut soutiré. Mais même devant cet acte flagrant, sa manie à user d'affreuses plaisanteries — pour dissimuler à quel point il s'était amouraché du Hale — le devança :

— Ton dos, on peut mettre une banquise dessus !

Cela lui avait échappé, et il était dorénavant torse nu. Peter, toujours confiant dans ses mouvements, s'occupait de sa braguette en hochant négligemment la tête pour lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille.

— Je ne compte pas t'écraser, chuchota-t-il avant de jeter un œil vers le haut pour captiver son cadet d'un rictus allusif. Enfin... pas par _inadvertance_.

Offusqué, Stiles retrouva le chemin vers la lumière et le repoussa sans ménagement du plat des mains.

— Tu m'as pris pour une poupée gonflable ?! s'étrangla-t-il avant de prendre ses distances pour tourner en rond, son jean instable fléchi au ras des hanches.

Le stress lui faisait ça dès qu'un match de Lacrosse s'intensifiait et qu'il n'était pas autorisé à entrer sur le terrain ; il avait besoin de s'occuper les jambes, ou il perdait le contrôle de sa langue, débitait un flot d'évidences et était bon pour finir sur le banc de touche. Cependant, il ne cessait de dévisager les traits anguleux du visiteur (qui s'apparentait plus à un cambrioleur) et son attitude décontractée, presque amusée par les remous inutiles que ferait un rejeton dans une pataugeoire, l'aliénait davantage.

— Hé bien, théoriquement, je n'ai pas eu à t'acheter, défia son public d'un air goguenard.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux en ramassant son t-shirt, qu'il n'avait apparemment pas si oublié que ça, et s'empressa de hurler avec mépris :

— Connard ! Tiens, c'était gratuit.

Une main frappa le mur, explosive. Son vêtement tomba sur le sol, ses mains médusées par l'onde de choc. Ses yeux eurent à peine le temps de se relever pour réaliser la présence autour de sa nuque, d'une paire de lèvres contre la sienne. Il avait fallu une fraction de seconde au plus âgé pour comprendre que si un maniaque du contrôle s'était laissé déshabiller, c'était parce que ses neurones de génie avaient envisagé aller plus loin, pas par une quelconque étourderie de sa part. Maintenant qu'il en avait confirmation, il n'allait pas laisser son dessein déguerpir de plus belle. Ainsi, deux bras solennels le soulevèrent en croupe et Stiles se sentit tomber sur une surface molle ; le lit.

— Dis-le, exigea le corps enveloppé de luxure au-dessus de lui.

Il contempla tous les minuscules détails à sa portée ; la mâchoire rasée, les yeux pétillants et autoritaires, les cheveux à moitié ébouriffés, autant d'aspects masculins et caractéristiques au quarantenaire qui le faisaient basculer. À cette vue, une tension caressante parcourut son épiderme. Elle n'était pas voilée par l'incertitude comme leurs précédents échanges, elle était séduisante et intrépide. Le loup-garou le dévorait sans le toucher, d'une manière que l'adolescent n'avait jamais remarquée. Il n'avait connu que son besoin de pouvoir et d'oppression, jamais cette lueur-là, une couleur céruléenne qui semblait les mystifier dans le marbre. Ni sauvage, ni empressée, hors de leurs habituelles manigances. À cet instant, Peter était sincère. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas énoncé à haute voix, mais son regard s'en chargeait pour lui.

Son vis-à-vis n'eut brusquement plus peur, la passion entre eux ne paraissait plus si monstrueuse, périlleuse. Il serra ses doigts à ceux familiers de l'Oméga et dans un sourire discret, il souffla :

— J'avoue.

Une denture étincelante, aux longues canines surnaturelles, s'agrandit graduellement à la perception de sa réponse. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à happer ses lèvres et, incité par un roulement de bassin, un poids douloureusement agréable s'allongea sur lui pour mieux le démunir. Guidées par son instinct, ses jambes s'enlacèrent à celles du roi des Leprechauns alors que ses mains fuselées exploraient le dos puissant qu'il avait trop souvent convoité. Un grognement éraillé le fit frémir chétivement, six petites lettres roulées les unes sur les autres pour former son prénom. Quand leurs langues se côtoyèrent enfin, Stiles sut ; il essuyait un putain « d'échec et mat ». Mais, pour une fois, qu'est-ce que c'était délicieux, rêvé. Il serait prêt à perdre tous les jours, juste pour les beaux yeux de Peter.

* * *

#TeamPatrick


End file.
